There is a recognized need in the electronics industry for a tape ball grid array package on which a chip can be attached by wire bonding. Tape ball grid array packages which allow attachment of chips through thermocompression bonding or solder ball flip chip are currently on the market, however, only 2% of chips are bonded by these methods due to the higher costs and lack of infrastructure, whereas the remaining 98% are wire bonded. The tape ball grid array wire bond designs currently being implemented all require a covercoat or solder mask since solder balls are attached on the circuit side of the flexible substrate. This can be a costly design to manufacture due to the severity of the tape ball grid array solder mask requirements. The solder mask must define the solder ball pads to tolerances less than .+-.50 micrometers to ensure closely matched pad sizes. Unequal pad sizes can result in a few weak solder joints which cause the package to fail prematurely upon thermal cycle testing. Since inexpensive screen printing processes cannot meet these tolerance requirements, more expensive processes such as photo imaging or laser ablation must be used. In addition, the solder mask must withstand eutectic solder reflow temperatures of near 220.degree. C. for short periods (2-4 minutes) and 150.degree. C. for extended periods (1000 hours). If higher melting temperature solder alloys such as 10% Tin/90% Lead are to be used, the solder mask must withstand temperatures near 320.degree. C. Also, since the is being attached to a flexible circuit, the mask must be flexible itself, therefore many of the masks used in the circuit board industry are not suitable.